


Your eyes (they lure me in)

by InkedPage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedPage/pseuds/InkedPage
Summary: "You have pretty eyes, Ginny."--Every time Ginny thought she had finally got used to Luna's blunt comments, the blonde would surprisingly and easily prove her wrong.





	Your eyes (they lure me in)

" _ **You**_ have pretty eyes, Ginny."

It was a warm sunday morning.

In order to prepare themselves for an exam on Monday, Ginny and Luna had decided to study together in the library.

They were sitting at a table near a large window, sunlight pouring in and revealing glimpses of dust in the air.

When Luna made that comment, Ginny had been busy glaring at a paragraph in frustration due to the fact that she couldn't understand it.

So it was only natural of her to be caught off guard by Luna's blunt statement.

Every time Ginny thought she had finally got used to Luna's blunt comments, the blonde would surprisingly and easily prove her wrong.

Ginny stopped glaring at her book and looked up to meet Luna's gaze. As always, her gaze was gentle, holding pure honesty in her eyes.

"What?" Ginny spluttered.

Luna's smiled widened a bit. "You have pretty eyes, I said."

Ginny wasn't sure what the source of the sudden heat that she was feeling was.

"But they are just like other eyes. Besides, they are brown and brown eyes are," she stopped, licking her lips in thought and trying to come up with a suitable word, " _too normal_."

"I don't quite agree with that." Luna's voice was meek as always, however, this time, there was a faint firmness to it. "I believe there's something beautiful in everything. This, also, is true about your eyes."

They stared at each other in silence. The low-voiced conversations taking place around them seemed far away.

Then, Luna tilted her head, her bizarre earrings following the motion. "There is a fire in your eyes, Ginny, and everytime it burns, it does so beautifully, fiercely."

Heat rushed to her cheeks, and soon Ginny realized she was blushing. Her heartbeat increased and her palms sweated.

She opened her mouth, and, to her surprise, her voice didn't come out stuttering. "Thank you, Luna. I admit this compliment was unexpected, but. . . thank you."

The smile adorning Luna's fine features softened and she nodded. "Now, shall we continue studying?"

Ginny let herself smile, sincere and honest. "Yes."


End file.
